


Till Death Do We Part

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Death, Greater Hall, Hogwarts Second Year, How Do I Tag, Hurt Remus Lupin, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned James Potter, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Mentioned Teddy Lupin, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Pet Names, Recovered Memories, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort of Heaven, Tags Are Hard, fenrir greyback sucks, mentioned the harry potter game, raspberries, sisterly love isn't a tag, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apparently your life flashes before your eyes as you die, but really the memories comes back to you if you've landed in heaven. Remus and his family are lucky enough to do so, but is that all that comes back to him?
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Till Death Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, I have many other WIPs but this is the first I've finished. I have no idea what I’m trying to do but this idea just popped into my head and it was eating away at me. I’m not even sure if I’ll ever post this. Oh well! 
> 
> I'm kinda lazy so forgive any mistakes I've made. I think I went a bit off track towards the end, but that's what happens when you take forever to write because of your short attention span.

There was nothing. No feeling, no light, no dark, no sound... Nothing.

A blinding light overcame Remus. Every single one of his senses were being assaulted from different angles. He could hear the light screaming at him, and could even taste the light flooding his mouth. He struggled to open his eyes.

Somehow Remus opened them. He could’ve been laying there for a few seconds, or years. There was no way of telling how long he had been existing at that moment, although Remus suspected it wasn’t an extremely long period of... time? Could he call it that?

Remus was struggling to remember anything. He couldn’t even remember his own name, let alone where he was. Had he ever known to begin with? Remus guessed not. He didn’t even know what he was.

Remus took in the sight around him. Everything was pure white. It looked like... Hogwarts. Like an oddly perfect blend of his old dorm and his office. There was a weird feeling in his stomach. How did he even recognise this place?

Remus had been standing as he came into this new state of being (nothing, everything and a little bit of something). He stepped forward. Apparently he knew how to work his body even if he didn’t know what it was. He wandered around the room, a distinct feeling of needing to do something settling in beside the weird one in his stomach.

Books were everywhere. On the floor, on the shelves, on the bed, on the trunk and on the desk. Even more were randomly scattered about. Remus noticed the archway in the corner, where he assumed there was supposed to be a door. He walked over to the desk to see... something. In all honesty, he had no idea what it was. Sure, he didn’t even know what he was, but he had known what everything else in this room was. Remus recognised everything but this. He had never seen this thing before. It was a sort of picture. It was like the picture you’d see in a crystal ball, if that makes sense, although there was no ball.

Remus felt a weird urge to pick it up. As soon as his fingers brushed the funny picture he was blinded all over again. It wasn’t a long blinding like the previous one. It flashed quickly, paused, then proceeded and the next thing Remus knew he was watching a scene play out. Everything else he had been standing with faded to give way to this scene.

It was a couple. They sat on a ledge near a lake. The couple was happy; snuggling, flirting, giggling. There was a beautiful light emanating from them in small but consistent pulses, filling Remus with the third feeling he had felt since his entrance into this realm. Warmth. He couldn’t move. Nothing was restricting him, but this emotion was so overwhelming he felt the need to just soak it all in. Remus couldn’t hear anything. The couple had their backs to him. One had shoulder length ebony hair, and the other had tawny brown locks. The ebony haired one stood up, their arm apparently being around the taller one’s waist. The taller one stood up and Remus saw their face. It was a boy, with bright green eyes and light scars. Remus hadn’t seen himself yet, but knew it was him. A dull ache settled itself in his chest, claiming third runner-up in the race of emotions struggling to be felt. The boy- he, Remus- had his arm around the dark haired one’s shoulders and had a light blush across his face. Remus watched the ebony hair whirl around to reveal another boy. A boy with a light stubble decorating his jaw, a boy with grey eyes that were sucking him in even now, in this form. Remus, he was, he was remembering something. The first memory to be recalled and not already placed in his head.

Remus could hear something, as if a cord had been connected and the sound was working. But it wasn’t. Remus knew there was no sound outside of his head. “I had the best night.” A deep but sweet voice said. “I can’t believe we’re going to be leaving here soon, it’s gone so fast.” It continued. “I feel like it was only yesterday we were on the train for the first time.” A raspy and airy voice sighed. “I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you I wanted to make you happy, Remus.” The voice that did not belong to Remus had become unbelievably soft and the sheer adoration dripping from it was killing the Remus that was watching. Remus(who was experiencing this moment)’ breath had hitched in his throat.

“Sirius...” he began, but was cut off. “You don’t have to say anything, Moons, especially reciprocate, but I want to say this.” Remus silenced. The two were facing each other and Sirius was now holding Remus’ hands in his, habitually running his fingers over the scars that inhabited it. He had mapped the back of Remus’ hand better than his own, it seemed. “I love you, Remus. You mean the world to me, and, I...” Sirius bit his lip, casting a nervous glance towards the lake. “I was wondering, if.. if you’d-“ Remus gently pressed his lips to Sirius’ and the Remus watching felt his lips tingle. The tawny haired boy leaned away just enough to speak, “Yes. Whatever it is, yes. I want to be with you. I-“ Sirius pressed his lips back against Remus’ and the words he wanted to say weren’t needed. They both knew the answer, and they were going to make the most out of the years following their graduation. Sirius’ ‘live everyday as if it were your last’ attitude had somewhat rubbed off on Remus, although he’d always be the careful boy Sirius loved. Even if Remus’ view of Sirius would vary.

The scene faded away, leaving Remus with the familiar tingle of lips and fast pace of his heart. He felt like crying; he had no clue what was going on, and he wanted something familiar. All his senses were attacked for probably the millionth time in this existence, but he didn’t go anywhere. Nothing changed. Instead, this was a natural attack. His nose stung, his vision blurred. His tongue felt heavy and dry, and his skin felt wet. Remus smelled the salty tears running down his cheeks and he heard sobbing. A broken cry of a man who was nothing and everything with no comfort rang throughout the void he was in, emotionally and physically. A man whose life had been taken and given back without any comfort or reassurance.

And, it was then, that Remus understood. He remembered everything, although he couldn’t tell if the memories were being recalled or placed. They were actually being unlocked, which was neither of the methods used on earlier memories, but he was too disoriented to care, and it’s not like the thought had even come across his mind. He had more pressing matters to tend to, and it wasn’t likely he even cared about different methods of remembering things by this point, as he was so desperate for the comfort these memories would give him.

Remus remembered... being struck. A large man towered over him, piercing blue eyes alight with adrenaline of attacking somebody, his hands splattered with blood. For a small boy, Remus had a lot of blood to spill, which excited Fenrir as he held his hands back to attack again, surprising Remus by delivering the fatal turning blow with his teeth.

Next, Remus remembered being struck again, although in an entirely different way. He remembered arms being thrown around his neck, accidentally brushing against the bite mark that sealed his fate, and flinching. The owner of the arm had thought he was just shy and made no effort to remove the arms, but apologised nonetheless. “Sorry, Remus! Didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you’d like-“ the sweet voice was cut off by that of a cheekier person, “He wanted a hug from you, is all, Rem,”, then the same voice tried to hold back it’s laughter as the owner was being stared daggers at. “Er, don’t listen to James, the twat, I just thought that you might’ve liked a hug, and I didn’t mind, so I thought-“ the sweet voice tried to explain, but was cut off once again, by an uglier (Peter, of course) voice giggling. “It’s fine, really, Sirius.” Remus croaked, awkwardly shifting his arms around Sirius’ waist. Another, smaller, attack, was on Remus’ face. He was burning up; his neck and ears were bright red and the blush threatened to spill onto his cheeks. Second year was the first year Remus let anybody (mainly Sirius) hug him, and found that it was really quite pleasant. That had been an attack on his upbringing, which never involved cuddles or snuggles or anything of the sort.

All of Remus’ most important memories (which varied in favour, as they were important because they made him the man he was now) flashed before his eyes, colours and sounds and feelings swirling around his mind.

Then, a flash of bubblegum pink. What was that? Try harder to remember, focus! A- a woman... a child! Rings, hands, smiles, all things that would’ve comforted Remus more if they were from somebody else. Not that he wasn’t grateful for these things, but what was the point if they were only results of loss? Had Sirius not died, he would’ve never looked at Nymphadora the way he did then. Of course he loved her, but was she the only one his heart belonged to?

Remus’ head ached. He was dead. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore was dead, James was dead, Lily was dead, Nymphadora was dead, Peter was dead. All the people he once cared about: dead. All the people he believed to have cared about him: dead.

Wait, but if he was dead, then where was he? Would his dead friends be here? Was this Heaven or Hell? Remus wouldn’t be fooled by looks, as he knew all too well how awfully deceiving they were. It would be Hell if he had to wander around this bleached nothingness with this feeling for what he figured would be eternity. Remus vaguely wandered if his dead friend’s Hell would be different.

Dead. Remus still couldn’t believe he was using that word. Sure, he had used it many times when he wasn’t the word itself, but now it just felt wrong. He didn’t feel dead, just... empty. Not alive, he supposed.

Remus was left alone with his thoughts and feelings as the space he was in gave way to another familiar place. Where the hell was he now? He needed to find his friends and stop wandering around. The place was now -whereJamesnLilydied-, and the idea of this place even showing up made Remus confirm that he was in Hell, not Heaven.

Remus stepped forward, relieved that he wouldn’t be glued in place by an awful feeling. He took another step, and another, until he was standing at the door.

Remus let himself into the Potter’s house, hearing faint giggles from above. Perhaps it was Heaven if he got to hear something as familiar as his best friend’s laughter. Remus couldn’t recognise the voice, and had assumed it was James. He walked up the stairs and peered into Harry’s room, where the laughter was most prominent. Remus was confronted with the image of Sirius being adorable with his godson, and Remus could only smile, forgetting his grief. Another Remus was sat at the opposite end of the room, a younger, albeit still as tired, smile plastered on his face as his eyes were closed. Closed?

“Okay, buddy, what do we say?”, Sirius asked as he watched Harry giggle away before replying, “What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?”, looking intently at Remus. Remus flinched a bit, as he couldn’t not flinch at the word ‘wolf’, before answering. He’d do anything to make that kid smile, so he called out, “It’s 8 o’clock!”, with his back now turned from them. “Okay!” Harry said, racing eight steps toward Remus. “Harry, silly one, you don’t get too close!” Sirius warned as Harry stopped about three steps away from Remus. “What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?” Sirius asked. Remus huffed out a laugh with his reply, “It’s 2 o’clock!”. Harry cautiously stepped another two steps, casting a glance towards Sirius, who had taken two larger steps. Sirius smiled at Harry and apparently they could read each other’s minds, as they both sang out the chorus this time, “What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?!”, a little louder than before. Remus was quiet for a few seconds, before simultaneously leaping up and bellowing, “It’s lunchtime!”. Remus turned around, a big toothy turn on his face as he decided who he’d have for lunch. Last time he’d gotten nobody, so if he wanted to swap places with someone he’d have to actually try. Remus ultimately decided on Harry in the split second he had taken to look at them. He dashed toward Harry, although being merciful as he knew what was to ensue. He let Harry believe he was faster (which he almost was, with Remus’ back pain and his own promising speed) and Sirius was by Harry’s side quicker than Remus was on his feet, jumping in between his godson and lover.

Remus smiled at Sirius, who had a cocky grin as thought he believed he had won. Remus pounced on Sirius as Harry made it past the line, and Sirius’ grin vanished, remembering that he had to avoid getting caught. Remus had him pinned to the floor, a fake look of frightening fierceness that made the present Remus both shiver and beam at his acting skills, before he remembered they were only half fake and he had once looked at Sirius like that in his changed state.

Harry laughed at his poor godfather, who had gone red in embarrassment and slight arousal at his boyfriend straddling him. “He got you, Paddy, Moony got you!”, Harry laughed until he was out of breath, which actually took a while.

Sirius sighed, “Just put me out of my misery, Moons!”, apparently tired of having been sat on for a few minutes. “Shall I eat him, buddy?” Remus looked over to Harry, who eagerly nodded, “Do the thing, do the thing, Rem-rem!”, which incited a groan from Sirius. “Not the thing, Remmie!”, which was, for once, not for Harry’s entertainment. Remus looked back at Sirius, “Well now I have to do the thing, babe.”, causing Sirius to blush further. “I swear, you two hate me.”, which was answered with broad grins from the two people he loved most in the world. “I thought you loved me, Harry!”, and at that Remus displayed signs of annoyance. “Just get it over with, my NOT love.” Sirius groaned, and Remus stifled a laugh.

Remus cracked a smile as he raised his hands, and Sirius had the nerve to look bored. Oh, how easily, how quickly, Remus would take that expression from his face. In a flash, Remus’ hands were striking Sirius’ sides, his fingers little worms that caused Sirius to cry with laughter whenever he was caught.

“No! Piss off, Moony!”, Sirius said between giggles, and Remus, not even pausing his ministrations and without missing beat, scolded his boyfriend as he rolled off of him, still keeping Sirius in his not so surprisingly strong grip. Harry and Sirius’ laughter mingled until Remus’ hands were at Sirius’ sides again, reaching for his muggle band shirt and exposing his stomach, while Sirius fought for his dignity.

It’s not like Remus wanted to make himself look like an idiot by blowing raspberries into a grown man’s abdomen, but he knew how Harry loved it. So, there he was, doing the thing, crouched over his idiotic lover as his nephew laughed his heart out, a sound Remus would never not love, never not cherish and store within his mind for fucking ever.

The memory faded as Remus watched Sirius and himself with such an intense longing and heartache that he had to close his eyes and absorb these foreign yet oh-so familiar feelings.

When he opened his eyes he was back in his dorm/office, where a new door had appeared.

Suspicions aside, the door looked relatively normal. It wasn’t like anyone could harm him (not physically, at least) since he was already dead, so he decided to walk through the door, where he then took in the sight.

Other people. People he had never seen before, but others. Maybe it wasn’t Hell after all, he thought. The room was like the Great Hall, only greater, stretching out as far as Remus could see, and the lighting- if he could even call it that, it was more illumination- of the room was so subtly beautiful and gave off such a comforting energy that Remus had to pause and just experience it.

Remus saw many doors and archways and places to move about this realm, and he finally came to the conclusion that this was not Hell, although he wasn’t quite sure if it was Heaven. At least he wasn’t alone.

Seeing no consequence, he wandered over to a door. Then an archway, then a portal adjacent entryway. Remus could have explored them for hours, and he very well could have, had he not remembered a single thing about any of them- except for the vast greatness they all held.

The sensation of total right-ness: Remus was where he needed to be. Sure, not that exact doorway, but this entire level of being was the correct place for Remus’ afterlife. And with that, Remus knew the others would be here, too. Sirius, Lily, James, Dumbledore- everyone he had lost; he would soon reunite with them all, and while seeing them under such circumstances wasn’t ideal, Remus couldn’t see it going any other way.

Removing himself out of the way of people who actually needed the exits, Remus looked around. Christ, the room’s lighting was superb. Remus then felt the need to go through a door- none of which had labels, only invisible tethers that pulled you to where you needed to be-, so he did. He made his way to the designated door, and walked through.

The first thing Remus noted was the lighting. It was the complete opposite of the Greater Hall, which gave off a feeling so obviously not Earth and living but still right. This place felt real, as if Remus was very much alive, strolling through a Hogwarts-ish building. It had a strange sense of familiarity, but as Remus wasn’t focusing on his surroundings, it was as if they were not there at all, as if he was walking about in an empty space.

“Remus?”, a voice behind him asked, as he settled into another this new place. He turned around, slowly, and cautiously, his jaw dropped. Nymphadora stood before him, her usually bright hair practically shining as a result of their surroundings. His jaw snapped shut.

“Nymphadora?”, the question came before he could process it, before he could even process her presence. She smiled.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you! This place is crazy, I saw all these memories, even ones I didn’t know I had, like did you know I had a muggleborn Gryffindor friend who was so cowardly, his name was Ben-“, and then she was reaching her arms around Remus’ neck, presumably for a kiss, when Remus blurted out:

“Have you seen Sirius?”, causing Nymphadora to pause. “No, but try in that big space? You know, the one where the lighting’s different?”, and of course Remus knew. “Why?”, Nymphadora questioned, retracting her arms. But before Remus could reply with an answer that he didn’t have he was the one being cut off.

“Where’s your ring?”, she pointed to his left ring finger, which was bare. “What ring?”, Remus countered, genuinely confused for a good second and a half before he realised what she meant. “I, I’m not sure, I wasn’t even aware my body existed and looked this way until recently, so you needn’t tell me off for not knowing.”, and Remus actually looked at himself properly for the first time since he arrived, if you could call it that. He had on his favourite cardigan, one he had received as a gift as child, which was conveniently in his size. He also had on a pair of good slacks that he had favoured over the rest of his pants, paired with socks that matched his shirt, minus the little wolves (weirdly, all his clothes were his favourite except these socks, these he hated with a passion) and a pair of dull (literally, he hadn’t had them shined before they were cemented onto his person for what Remus guessed would be forever, he didn’t know) dress shoes.

“I’ve got to find him.”, a voice that could have been Remus’ said, but Remus usually thought before he spoke so he wasn’t quite sure. “I watched him die, Nymphadora, and that’s not right, I need to see him.”, and yep, that was Remus. Nymphadora looked at him questioningly.

“Finding him is more important than your wife, is it?”, Nymphadora looked slightly annoyed. “More important than discussing Teddy’s life without us, or continuing on existing together in this second chance of a place?”, Nymphadora pressed, her brow creasing in a way Remus once found cute. Now it was just weird, nostalgic, even; it felt of a distant memory, a good one that needn’t be relived. When Remus thought of Sirius (as he looked at Nymphadora) it was never weird, and although it was plenty nostalgic his heart ached in a way one’s heart would for their significant other.

Remus looked at Nymphadora, really looked, and had a revelation. He’d always love her, he’d always care for Nymphadora, but he’d never really been in love with her. Looking back, he should’ve known. He might have had a crush on her while Sirius was still with him, but only because he wasn’t with Sirius in that way, although he wished to be. When Sirius went through the veil, Remus realised he didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life, having not taken the leap he had when he was young with Sirius, so he leaped for Nymphadora. And it was great. When Remus learnt of Teddy, he panicked. He panicked because they hadn’t been trying, and because his werewolf gene could be passed on and he couldn’t do that to the child, not ever. So he ran. Remus ran, and drank away his worries for a few days, then he saw him. Sirius’ godson. Lily and James’ son; the boy who lived. Harry had given Remus a right talking to, and he came to his senses. When Remus returned and discovered that Teddy hadn’t any of his werewolf likeness, everything was better than before. Remus even stood up to Fenrir, the bastard who had struck fear into Remus’ heart every night when he closed his eyes, and who had given Remus reason to flee from those he loved.

“Nymphadora, I...”, Remus didn’t really know how to explain this to her. He had married Nymphadora, not Sirius. But now he had a chance to be with him and he couldn’t pass it up, even if it meant hurting her. 

“What’s the saying? ‘Til death do we part?” Remus asked Nymphadora. “Well, death has taken us both.”, Remus locked eyes with her. “What are you trying to say?”, Nymphadora looked slightly hurt but mostly confused.

“I may have married you, and given you my heart, but I’m asking for you to return it.”, Remus took a deep breath.

“Why, Remus?”, Nymphadora asked. “You married me, so why are you asking for your heart back? I’ve taken such good care of it.”. “My heart yearns for another’s care, and I swear to you, had these feelings not resurfaced I’d be perfectly content in letting you keep it.”, Remus needed to let her know she wasn't the one at fault here. 

“Content? Is that all you would have been? Just content?”, a dark look crossed her face before realisation hit. “Oh, Remus. I would never have been able to love you properly, in the way you deserve.”, Nymphadora looked sad for a second, then smiled. “The only person who made you feel alive was him, right? When he was alive your smile reached your eyes, and I never got the delight of seeing that one, much less causing it.”, and Remus couldn’t say anything. She understood so well he almost cried. “I’m sorry I couldn’t let you go. I always loved you, but now, since death has parted us, it’s more of a sisterly love, yeah?”, and then Remus was crying, and so was she as her hug was welcomed. They embraced and Remus was so relieved he could have laughed. So he did.

Remus felt something in the palm of his hand. He opened his hand and there was a flash of silver. His wedding ring, which he’d probably need to return.

“Nymphadora...”, Remus didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t mad at him, and what’s more, had her blessing to pursue Sirius. “I accept your apology, and please accept mine for not realising my feelings sooner.”, Remus apologised. “Rems, I forgive you,”, Nymphadora chuckled before continuing, “and you’re welcome, you big nerd.”, she squeezed him before pulling back from the hug. She grinned. “Go get him!”, she spun him around and gave him a little push.

Remus smiled back at her, one that reached his eyes. He placed the ring in her palm, and Nymphadora nodded. He turned around to find Sirius.

Remus was pulled back towards the Greater Hall, so he went there. Remus would have ran if not for the promise of eternity with Sirius, although he was desperate to see him. When he got to the hall it was greater than before, and even harder to see Sirius, which was saying something. Remus saw no way to find him other than just walking around. He walked for what seemed like hours before he spotted ebony hair in a crowd of black haired witches, wizards and wixen*.

Then, Remus’ breathing stopped. He almost choked with relief as his eyes met the back of the man he’d been searching for all his life and even after that. The man who had taught him to love and had shattered his trust, the man who invoked feelings in him no one else ever could.

Sirius Black.

The last time Remus had seen him, he’d fallen through the curtain, whisked away before his time. Remus had been one of the most hurt people in the room, struggling to hold Harry up when he himself wanted to crumble and reach out and make Bellatrix pay one hundredfold. Sirius had looked accepting, but not at all willing to leave his godson and the love of his life behind. The last thing he ever saw and heard was his family and their pain at his loss, which reminded him that they too saw him as family, a comforting thought as he left the world he knew and entered the confusing other side.

Remus rushed over to the ebony hair. He wanted to run his hands through it and tug it and kiss it and all the other things Sirius liked Remus to do to it.

The body turned around, and then Sirius locked eyes with Remus. Sirius looked confused. Then his whole face lit up and he was rushing towards Remus, too. Remus felt so good knowing that his affections were returned. The two met in the middle with a jumble of words and someone got slapped in their rush to embraced the other. Neither noticed, or would have cared as they were both with each other, and that was all that mattered.

“Merlin, Remus, I can’t believe you’re here! It’s much too early for you to be dead, what happened?”, Sirius said seriously. “The war is what happened. Antonin Dolohov, to be precise.”, Remus said sadly. “That bastard. I’ll give him more pain that he ever could have endured while alive if I ever see him here.”, Sirius said angrily, tightening his grip around Remus’ waist. “I don’t think you will, Siri.”, Remus returned the squeeze around Sirius’ neck. “This is a somewhat heavenly place, and he’s definitely going to Hell for my life and the others he took., Remus stated. “But we’ve both taken lives, shouldn’t we be down there too?”, Sirius inquired, looking up at Remus. “No, it was the malicious intent behind his homicidal actions. That and we both only ever took bad guys, whose intent was just as bad as Dolohov’s.”, Remus explained. Sirius sighed. “You’ve no idea how much I missed your technical talk, Moons.”, and Remus laughed.

“Funny pup. Speaking of which, I’ve a son now.”, Remus looked at Sirius, gauging his reaction. “Please tell me I’m the godfather.”, Sirius said jokingly. “No, that’s Harry. You’re to be Teddy’s step-father, if you want.”, Remus said shyly. Maybe he was moving too fast, but Sirius’ widened eyes told him there was no hard feelings. “You’re serious, Moons?”, and Remus fought the urge to to make the joke Sirius had been making all his life. “You’d be willing to give me a second chance with you?”, and Remus heart swelled.

“Sirius, it’s only you. Nymphadora’s like my sister, she’d be happy for us. In fact, we have her blessing.”, Remus stated. Sirius’ eyes widened. “Nymphadora?”, he asked, although he already knew he answer. Remus’ nod confirmed it. “How long after my death did this happen?”, he asked. “I’m not sure, but I’d rather not talk about you dying right now”, Remus said. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I’d rather be snogging the fuck out of you.”, and Sirius returned it, “Happy to oblige, Remus.”. He tilted his head back to meet Remus’ lips as he leaned down to him.

Remus’ lips felt like heaven, and Sirius’ of home. Finally, finally, they were together. They were where they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wixen is the plural for wix, which is a gender neutral term, because in the HP there are gendered terms. Technically magician would've worked, but wix sounds cooler and we should spread the term around.
> 
> So I guess I did post it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Help better my writing skills with comments :D


End file.
